


Home

by Quietshade



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Season 3 Spoilers, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: Foggy sets up a small surprise for Karen and Matt.





	Home

“Careful.” Foggy said, hands hovering over Karen as she stumbled.

“It would be easier if I could see where I'm going.” She complained, adjusting the cloth over her eyes.

Foggy batted her hand away. “No peeking, Ms Page.”

“Is this necessary? It’s hardly fair when I'm the only one blindfolded.” 

“It's not like I can blindfold Matt.”

Matt laughed somewhere around them and she tried to glare in his general direction.

“Really? There's absolutely no way to stop his…” she almost said powers but it sounded too cartoonish for her taste. “senses from working?”

“That's... actually a good question.” She felt Foggy shift behind her, most likely to face Matt.

“I'm sorry guys, but a good magician never reveals his secret.”

Karen snorted, “Yeah right. You just don’t want Foggy taking advantage of that.”

Matt's soft laugh made her heart race in a way she was too familiar with. “That too.”

After what happened the previous year she had tried to convince herself that moving on was for the best. It had been obvious that Matt didn't trust her enough to share whatever was happening to him. There had been no space for her in his life and that was no ground to build a friendship, much less a relationship.

Then he had come and told her his secret.

She had been so split by the revelation.

Hurt by the knowledge that all of their moments had been sullied by his deception. Relieved that he was finally trusting her. Grateful for the many times he'd saved her. Disappointed that he would still not be himself with her.

He might have stopped lying to her, but the rift between them remained the same. She had still been scared of stepping down the pedestal he had put her on and showing him the hideous parts of her soul. While he… he’d been trying so hard to be something he wasn't, to kill the parts of himself he thought she wouldn’t accept.

She'd let him go with a heavy heart, knowing they would only hurt each other if they continued that path.

Yet, she’d hoped one day they would find their way back to each other. Once they were ready to be truer to themselves.

It was almost ironic that it had taken Fisk for them to finally move forward.

There was a lot to they still needed to mend, but for the first time in a long time she was cautiously optimistic about the future.

“You are no fun Matt.” Karen heard Foggy move from behind her to her side. “OK. Just a few more steps aaand… we're here!”

A wide smile brightened her face the moment her eyes adjusted to the light. They were standing in front of their old office. It remained unchanged by time, save for a fresh paint job and a new plaque on the door.

“Nelson, Murdock and Page.” she read out loud. “So... we're really doing this.”

“Did you doubt it?” Foggy asked, sounding offended.

“No.” She almost left it at that, but if they wanted to succeed this time, she needed to be more open too. “Is just that...  after all that happened, I expected something new to drop and stop it.”

“I know what you mean.” Foggy said softly. “I still wake up thinking it’s all a dream.”

She did too, whenever she took a break from the nightmares of Poindexter slaughtering everyone she knew. She had a picture of the three of them for those nights. It helped most of the times, but some nights were too vivid. Those she coped with a bottle of scotch that Ellison had given her for her birthday.

“I…” Matt started, making them turn to face him. He looked somber, struck by guilt and regret. It pained her to see him like that even though he’d, for the most part, done that to himself.  “I’m sorry. You really deserved better.”

“Most of us don't get what we deserve.” She said, and the way his breath hitched told her he recognized his mother’s words. “That doesn’t mean it’s not worth it at the end.”

Foggy flashed her a smile. “We got you back and took out Fisk. Totally worth it if you ask me.”

Matt fought against a smile of his own before saying “Thanks.”

“Now.” Foggy clapped his hands together moving backwards towards the office. “Since you are already here, why don’t you help me unpack some boxes?”

“So that's the real reason you brought us here.” Matt joked.

Karen shook her head as she tsked at her friend. “That’s low Foggy.”

“We need to unpack at some point!” He countered. “And you know the saying: No better time than the present.”

“At least he brought us lunch.” Matt said with his head slightly tilted up and turned to the side. “Are those your mom's sandwiches?”

“Hey! That's cheating, Murdock.”

She watched with smile as they continued their banter inside the office.

She had missed them so much.

“You coming, Karen?” Matt asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

“Ye-” She cleared her throat awkwardly, and tucked a straight lock of hair behind her ear. “Yeah.”

It was good to be home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so happy about them being back together that I needed to write something to commemorate it. It helped quell some of the itch for more I was having so I hope you guys enjoy it too!


End file.
